


Makes Me Shine

by escritoireazul



Series: No Such Thing as Too Much Love [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Piercings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that this whole Celibacy Club plan makes them get creative kinda doesn't suck. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Because Glee hates sex and I think sex is awesome? Follows ["Lay Your Hands Upon Me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/167005) and ["Touch Me There"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/169389)
> 
> Author's note: This is a transformative work of fiction for the television show Glee. Here be mutual masturbation and a bit of exhibitionism and piercings. Title from ["I Touch Myself" Scala & Kolacny Brothers (cover)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ5VNXIiv1c) and you should really listen to this version if you haven't. Set after "Sexy."

_When I'm feeling down, I want you above me.  
I search myself, I want you to find me.  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me._  
"I Touch Myself" Scala & Kolacny Brothers (cover)

Tina piles her hair up and turns from side to side, watching the fake nipple rings flash.

“I’m going to do it for real,” she says suddenly. She plucks the chastity bling from her breasts and tosses them onto Lauren’s desk. (Later, Lauren will drop them into the desk drawer. When she’s getting ready to leave for college, she will find them and stop packing and sit and laugh and her heart will ache even while she feels so free and loved, because she thinks their relationships will never be easier than in high school, with their shared lives and shared interests and shared _everythings_.) Tina turns to her, her hair spilling so enticingly over her shoulders, and smiles. “Interested?”

“Interested in you piercing your nipples? Yes, that is highly relevant to my interests.” Tina giggles and climbs into her lap, straddling her. She slinks her arms around Lauren’s neck and her breasts are right there. It takes a stronger girl than Lauren to ignore those perfect nipples and for awhile they’re both distracted.

When Tina asks her again, she’s breathless and squirming, and Lauren is very careful to keep her hands at Tina’s waist, because what she really wants to do is push up Tina’s skirt and bury herself in her cunt.

“I meant,” she says and kisses Lauren soundly, “do you want to get yours done too?”

Did Lauren mention the breasts? And the hot wiggly girl in her lap? And the kisses?

So they ditch the boys and take off for Columbus. Tina’s online friends have the hook-up and they end up at this bright, clean shop that’s still sketchy enough to pretend they aren’t totally underage and won’t look too hard at their fake IDs. (Puckerman provided those awhile ago, and they usually pass muster anyway.) They go in together and Tina holds Lauren’s hand tight and she makes these little noises each time the needle slides into her skin.

Lauren’s breathing hard by the time it’s her turn, and the piercer -- a _fierce_ woman whose skin is inked and who has metal glinting everywhere -- gives her a knowing look.

They sit in the car after, and Tina can’t stop laughing. She’s vibrating so much with energy and excitement her hair keeps bouncing and her smile is huge. She’s so sexy and so cute Lauren reaches over and uses the edge of her jacket to haul her closer so they can make out right there in the middle of the parking lot, no matter that her nipples hurt and they’ve got a long drive home.

#

Tina sprawls across Lauren’s bed, all petticoats and lacy skirt and striped thigh highs. The look breaks down a little because she’s not wearing a shirt, just a tight sports bra which she keeps pulling away from her skin so she can check out her nipples.

“It hurts.” Her words are somewhere between a sigh of pain and a moan.

“A little.” Lauren checks herself out in the mirror, the glint of metal at each breast, and then she eases her sports bra back into place and grabs the bottle of Tylenol off her desk, along with the glass of ice water which is slowly melting. Tina gulps the pills and tugs Lauren down onto the bed with her. Lauren quickly sets the glass on the floor and hopes they don’t kick it over.

She touches the edge of the Tina’s petticoats, pulling the scratchy material through her fingers over and over. Tina stretches her legs, pointing her toes, and then twists so she can look at her.

Lauren tucks her hands under her thighs so she won’t reach under her skirts, and from the way Tina grins, she knows _exactly_ what Lauren’s thinking about.

“I want to come,” Tina says, her tone so matter of fact, and Lauren almost swallows her tongue. She should be used to this by now, to the way Tina grins like an imp and says ridiculously hot things and isn’t afraid of asking for what she wants, and she is used to it, really, but if she’s very, very good, it will never stop getting to her, because god, so hot.

“Unfortunately, you’re too sore to touch.”

Tina shrugs and flips up her skirt. “Not everywhere.”

She is going to _kill_ Lauren if she keeps doing things like that. Lauren flops back with a groan. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” she says over and over, a tuneless chant because she really, really wants to, but she promised Puck. “Goddamn Celibacy Club.”

“You don’t have to touch.” Lauren rolls over fast at that, watching as Tina hikes her skirt and petticoats up higher, revealing lacy black underwear with rhinestones leading a sparkling line down through the lace. Oh god. “Just watch.”

There is definitely watching going on. Lauren sucks in a deep breath as Tina eases the underwear down her legs and leaves it at the edge of the bed. She plants her heels firmly on the bed, her knees sharply bent, and Lauren gets an eyeful of her pretty cunt, already wet.

A guttural groan crawls up Lauren’s throat; Tina laughs and smirks and slips her hands between her legs, holding herself open so she can brush her thumb across her clit. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Beyond their breathing -- and the pounding of Lauren’s heart in her ears -- the room is quiet enough that she can hear the slight slick sound as Tina touches herself, teases herself, circling and circling. Lauren’s leaning closer before she even realizes she’s moving, and Tina lets out this little amused sound that is more of a moan.

It sounds so good Lauren squirms as she stretches out next to Tina, still watching close.

Tina stops suddenly and grabs Lauren, smearing herself along the inside of Lauren’s wrist. She brings Lauren’s hand to her lips and sucks one of her fingers into her mouth, laving her tongue along it and oh god, no wonder Mike enjoys blowjobs so much, holy shit, that _mouth_. She does the same thing to her middle finger and her ring finger, and then she grins.

Her voice is husky as she murmurs, “Touch yourself. I want to watch you too.”

“Oh god.” Lauren actually says it out loud and she rolls away, onto her back. “I want to, you know I fucking want to.”

“But?” Tina lifts herself up, and for a girl who was just moaning and thrusting her hips, she sounds entirely too calm. “Masturbation’s allowed.”

“This,” Lauren gestures between them with fingers still wet from Tina’s tongue, “is more than just masturbation and you know it.”

“Yeah.” Tina’s smile goes wicked. “So let’s call and ask.”

Call and -- then Lauren gets it. She curls in on herself a little, she’s laughing so hard and she wants this so much, and then she nods. “Yeah, okay. Let’s.”

She digs her phone out of her pocket, Tina gets up long enough to grab hers from her purse, and then they get comfortable on the bed, their sides pressed close together. Lauren uses her right arm to get herself off, Tina uses her left, and they make sure to lie like that, so they can feel the bend and flex as they touch themselves.

Tina’s quicker about it, calling Mike so fast Lauren starts to wonder if she had this planned. Probably. Then Lauren can hear Puck’s phone ringing and ringing. He’s laughing when he answers.

“Hey babe.”

“Am I on speaker?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Question for you.” Her voice is short and sharp and she’s almost overwhelmed by how much she needs this, her nipples sore and her clit sore and Tina right there next to her, murmuring to Mike. This celibacy thing is awful, but sometimes -- sometimes she thinks, maybe we can make this fun. “Masturbation’s allowed.”

“Is this one of _those_ phone calls?” She can hear the leer in his voice and it shoots straight through her, making her cunt throb. “That’s not a question.”

“How about mutual masturbation? ‘Cause Tina’s here and we’re horny and it’s just masturbation in double.”

There’s a weird muffled crash and the line goes dead quiet for a second. Then she can hear the guys in the background, laughing, and Artie’s voice comes through the phone. “What the hell did you say to him, Lauren? He just walked into the glass partition at Walmart and knocked himself flat.”

Probably she should ask if he’s okay, but she’s laughing too hard. Besides, she can hear him in the background, “Give me the phone. Give me the goddamn phone right now.” Everything goes muffled again and then Puck’s back.

“Yes,” he nearly growls it. “Yes, fuck yes, hell yes.”

“Good.” Lauren glances over at Tina, who is watching her even as she talks to Mike. She gives a little nod, and Lauren nods back. “And next time, maybe you’ll be alone and you can even listen.”

“Wait, what? Damn it, babe, how about now?”

“You’re in public and you’re not alone, so nope. Later, Puckerman.” She waits for his grumbled curse and then ends the call.

Tina holds up the phone. “Mike’s not in public and he is alone.”

Lauren grins. “What, you want to listen too?”

Mike’s voice is a little tinny. He must have them on speakerphone too, and then she realizes of course he does, because his hands are busy on his dick and dear god, Lauren needs to come right the fuck now. “Do you really need to ask?”

Tina holds the phone up with one hand and slips her hand down her body again, glancing lightly off her nipples -- even that touch makes her hiss -- tracing designs around her belly button, and then she curls her hand over her cunt.

“Ready?” she whimpers and Lauren turns her head to kiss her shoulder quickly.

It goes fast after that, because she’s worked up anyway and it’s so freaking hot to know Tina and Mike are listening as she moans. She’s loud and she cries out when she slips two fingers inside and presses her thumb down hard on her clit. Tina jerks a little, knocking the side of her arm against Lauren’s breast, and the shock to her nipple makes her curse.

Tina twists her lower body toward Lauren and her hips roll in tiny little circles and she’s gasping for air between these little whimpers that sound so freaking good. Mike’s dead quiet on the phone, but she can picture him, stretched out on his bed, one hand on his dick, that slow and steady pace he loves because it draws everything out, makes it feel so good it _hurts_.

“Please,” Tina begs. “Oh please, please, I want to see you come.”

That’s enough, right there, her noises and the way her body’s shaking so hard against Lauren’s and the way her eyes are so wide and so dark. Lauren puts her middle finger on her clit and circles it fast and then she’s coming so hard she can’t see anything, all she can do is curse, a steady stream of “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” and listen to Tina moaning next to her.

They’re quiet a moment, coming down, shaking and sweaty and sated. Tina’s still clutching the phone in her right hand, and there’s a low noise from Mike, something muttered so quiet she can’t even tell what he said.

“You good, baby?” Tina asks.

Another second of silence, and then, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m great. That was awesome.”

Lauren tips her head against Tina’s and laughs, giddy at this new thing they’ve found to do and how good she feels and how happy she is in this delightful foursome she never, ever saw coming.

“It was,” Tina agrees. “Completely amazing. You’ll have to be here next time.” And if knowing he was listening was good, the thought of the four of them all in the same place doing this together makes Lauren want to touch herself all over again.


End file.
